Generally, alternative energy systems, e.g. wind and/or solar power systems, utilize various power components to convert energy from one form to another. For example, a wind turbine generally includes a tower, a nacelle mounted on the tower, and a rotor coupled to the nacelle. The rotor typically includes a rotatable hub and a plurality of rotor blades coupled to and extending outwardly from the hub. Each rotor blade may be spaced about the hub so as to facilitate rotating the rotor to enable kinetic energy to be transferred from the wind into usable mechanical energy, and subsequently, electrical energy by a power converter. Further, the power converter typically converts the electrical energy form one form to another, e.g. converting between alternating current (AC) and direct current (DC). In addition, solar power systems typically include a solar inverter to convert variable DC output of a photovoltaic solar panel into a utility frequency AC that can be fed into a commercial electrical grid or used by a local, off-grid electrical network.
Many of these energy systems are located in an environment lacking climate control. Thus, if the power components are de-energized for a period of time (e.g. during a power outage), condensation or ice may build up or otherwise accumulate on the components. Due to the hazards associated with applying energy to components with accumulated ice and/or condensation, conventional systems utilize a “heat soak” method to detect and clear the system of ice and/or condensation before restarting the component after a power outage. For example, a typical heat soak system employs one or more heaters, coolant pumps, and stirring fans configured to melt the ice and evaporate condensation from the power components. In addition, the systems are configured to wait until sensed components and coolant temperatures are above ambient temperatures. The systems are then configured to “heat soak” the components for an additional time period before re-applying energy to the system (e.g. 70 minutes). Often times, however, the additional wait period or “heat soak” period is overly conservative. For example, conventional heat soak systems typically apply the same wait period to all power components that experience a power outage regardless of how long the components have been off-line, thereby resulting in a loss in power production.
Accordingly, a system and method that addresses the aforementioned problems would be welcomed in the technology.